¿Miau, Ironcat?
by Majo89
Summary: Tras la lucha en nueva york contra los chitauri, Tony convence a Bruce para que lo ayude en un nuevo proyecto para fortalecerse, pero por la impaciencia de Stark las cosas no salen como lo planeado. Fic Yaoi: Tony Stark x Steve Rogers (principal), Thor x Loki (Segunda principal), Bruce Banner x Clint Barton y ligero Natasha x Laura Barton.
1. Capitulo 1 De pantera a gato

Capítulo 1: De pantera a gato

* * *

"¿Cómo demonios ha pasado esto?" Se repetía mentalmente Tony mientras se miraba en el espejo instalado en el laboratorio y Bruce corría de un lado para otro gritando e intentando no perder los estribos y convertirse en Hulk. En ese momento el capitán y el resto de los vengadores entraron en la sala alarmados por los gritos del buen doctor.

-¿Qué te ocurre Bruce? –Preguntó Clint preocupado acercándose al moreno e intentando calmarlo.

El doctor solo atino a desplomarse en el suelo aún en estado de shock poniéndose las manos en la cara mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

-Yo le dije que no estaba listo…. Que era peligroso… Pero es un tonto infantil… Un idiota… Tony no hizo caso…

-¿Tony? –Preguntó preocupado el capitán.- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Tony?

-El... Yo… Yo le dije que no estaba listo… -Se limitó a contestar.

El capitán iba acercarse al doctor para intentar sacarle más información cuando la voz de Tony se escuchó en la sala.

-Steve… Creo que esta vez si la he cagado.

Todos miraron a su alrededor buscando al filántropo, pero no lo veía. Solo el cap se dio cuenta de la presencia del pequeño gato negro sentado enfrente del espejo observándose y observándolos a ellos con unos ojos demasiado familiares. El animal se giró sentándose de frente a sus compañeros mostrando su pequeño reactor ARC en su peludo pecho.

-Me parece que estoy bien jodido. –Dijo la voz del multimillonario saliendo del pequeño cuerpo del gato.

Steve se puso blanco y dejo caer su escudo asustando a sus compañeros que seguían buscando al multimillonario.

-Steve, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Natasha al ver como el capitán tomaba el color del papel.

El rubio ignoró la pregunta y simplemente se acercó al animal en silencio ante la expectante mirada de sus compañeros.

-Por favor, dime que esto es un sueño y que no te has convertido en gato. –Suplicó aún en Shock el viejo soldado mientras los demás, menos Bruce, lo miraban como un loco.

-Eso mismo te iba a decir yo. –Contestó el animal con la familiar voz del excéntrico genio.

Todos, menos obviamente Bruce y Steve, dieron un grito de sorpresa que se debió de escuchar a 5 manzanas a la redonda y se acercaron a ver a Tony más de cerca, aun incrédulos.

-Bueno, ahora eres más mono. –Dijo Natasha intentando acariciarlo sin éxito.

-Eso, ahora sí que tendrás a todas las tías a tus pies. –Continuó burlón Clint recibiendo un bufido en respuesta.

-Si querías ser adorable lo has conseguido, hombre de metal. –Carcajeo Thor observando de cerca al felino.

-Muy graciosos chicos, cuando estéis en una precaria situación como la mía yo también me reiré de vosotros. –Bufó molesto Tony alejándose de sus, ahora gigantescos, amigos un poco agobiado.

Steve notó la ansiedad proveniente del pequeño cuerpo del multimillonario así que lo cogió en brazos alejándolo un poco a los demás. Tony forcejeo un poco pero al notar la calidez y seguridad de los brazos del capitán decidió quedarse quieto.

-Venga, chicos, lo estáis agobiando. –Cortó la burla el rubio capitán mirando al Doctor Bunner aún de rodillas en el suelo.- ¿Nos podrías decir como ha pasado esto?

El Doctor asintió y se levantó llegando hasta una gigantesca maquina situada en una esquina del laboratorio, señalándola.

-Todo ha sido culpa de esto.

*Flash back. Hace un mes*

-Bruce, mi hermano de otra madre, te estaba buscando. –Dijo Tony entrando al laboratorio e interrumpiendo el trabajo del científico.

-¿Qué quieres Tony? –Preguntó algo molesto el moreno.

-Uho, ¿Es que cada vez que te busco es por conveniencia? –Contestó el filántropo con fingida indignación.

-¿A caso me equivoco al deducir que me buscas por algo? –Dijo observando al multimillonario de reojo. Ante el evidente y revelador silencio del castaño. Suspiro y se dio la vuelta para poder encararlo.- Ya tienes mi atención, ¿Qué quieres?

El filántropo se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su buen amigo con algo de duda. –Quiero…Quiero que me ayudes con un proyecto… para ser más fuerte.

-¿Más fuerte, cómo? –Preguntó receloso, no le gustaba por donde iban las cosas.- Sabes que no te ayudaré a recrear el suero, ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo atónito el millonario.- ¡No es eso a lo que me refiero!

-¿Entonces qué?

-Panteras. –Contestó con sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Panteras? –Preguntó estupefacto el doctor.- ¿Cómo que Patera?

-Las panteras son grandes depredadores, son ágiles, fuertes e incluso ven relativamente bien en la noche.

Bruce observaba al emocionado multimillonario hablando de la mil y una razones por las que las panteras eran la mejor opción y suspiro dándose cuenta de que con él o sin él el proyecto iba a seguir adelante.

-Está bien Tony, pero tendrás que hacerme caso en todo.

El castaño asintió sonriente y emocionado mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

*Fin del Flash back*

-Vale, entiendo que quiso hacer un supersuero para tener las habilidades de las panteras, pero ¿Cómo acabo siendo un gato? –Preguntó Clint que sorprendentemente había entendido la historia.

-He aquí cuando entra el comportamiento infantil e impaciente de Tony. – Contestó el Doctor.- Habíamos hecho varias pruebas con buenos resultados en otros animales, pero aún estaba en fase de pruebas y era peligroso meterse en la maquina por ahora.

-Y él lo ignoró, como siempre, y se metió dentro. –Concluyó Natasha rodando los ojos.

Bruce asintió nervioso y todos miraron al pequeño animal que era Tony ahora acurrucado en los brazos del capitán.

-¿Y hay cura o se quedará así para siempre? –Preguntó el rubio acariciando el mentón de Tony quien se dejaba gustoso tocar por el capitán.

Bruce miró nervioso al soldado y negó con la cabeza. –No lo sé… Deberíamos esperar un par de días a ver cómo reacciona el cuerpo al suero, con suerte su cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad, pero no es seguro.

Todos permanecieron en silencio uno minutos.

-Será mejor que Fury no se entere. –Dijo Clint harto del mutismo de la sala.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que permanezca en secreto. –Contestó la pelirroja mujer.- Si pregunta por Tony le decimos que está indispuesto y ya.

-¿Tú crees que se lo tragará? –Preguntó el arquero incrédulo.

-Nosotros haremos que se lo trague. –Cortó el capitán notando como Tony se dormía.- Yo me encargaré de él hasta que se recupere.

Todo el equipo asintió y permanecieron en silencio hasta que Steve se fue con el pequeño gato Tony en brazos.

-¿Crees que se dará cuenta ahora de sus sentimientos por Stark? –Preguntó Barton.

-Quien sabe, Steve es un buen soldado y líder, pero es lo más lento que he visto en mi vida en temas del amor. –Contestó la pelirroja finalizando la conversación y saliendo de allí acompañada por Thor.

Aprovechando la soledad Clint se acercó a Bruce sigiloso hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él y rodeó la cintura del científico.

-Me tenías preocupado. –Susurro uniendo su frente a la del doctor.

-Lo siento… No es que no te lo quisiese contar… es que Tony me obligo a prometer que no se lo diría a ninguno de vo… -Un dulce y tierno beso por parte del arquero lo calló.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, sé que es tu amigo y es quien mejor te comprende, pero eso no quita que me preocupe por ti. –Dijo tomando el rostro del científico entre sus manos y besándolo un poco más fogoso.

El doctor correspondió el beso tímidamente y se aferró a la camisa de su rubio amante.

-Te amo Clint. –Susurro.- Por favor, no me dejes.

-Nunca….


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡Hola, Tiny Tony!

**Capítulo 2: ¡Hola, Tiny Tony!**

* * *

-¿No ha habido cambios? –Pregunto Bruce al ver entrar al capitán con Tony en brazos en el salón.

Steve negó suspirando dejándose caer en el gran sofá de la sala y soltando al animal para que pudiera moverse.

-Ni uno, en estos dos días, solo está más quejica. –Respondió el rubio tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

-¡Cuando tengas que escupir bolas de pelo me avisas! –Exclamo Tony con malhumor acercándose al doctor y subiéndose en su regazo.- ¿Qué han dicho las pruebas?

-Nada concluyente –suspiró el científico acariciando la cabecita de su felino amigo.- Lo siento, Tony, no te puedo dar respuestas.

Stark bufó molesto tumbándose y dejándole más acceso al doctor para que lo acariciase. Y es que desde que era un gato no solo había cambiado físicamente, sino que había tomado algunas costumbres gatunas como dejarse acariciar, ronronear, perseguir esos estúpidos juguetes para gatos y subirse a zonas altas, como muebles o bigas.

El capitán los observaba con cierto brillo de celos en los ojos, no le gustaba que nadie tocara a Tony, por eso siempre solía tenerlo en brazos. Aunque en ocasiones como esta no podía hacer nada más que observar con cierto dolor en el pecho que no comprendía.

-Bueno, al menos tienes consciencia humana. –Se burló el científico recibiendo un mordisco en respuesta. –¡Auch!

-¡Eso por burlarte de mí, mal amigo! –Exclamo el pequeño felino levantándose y caminando hasta hacerse bolita en el hueco del cuello del capitán.

Steve sonrío sujetándolo con una mano, y es que Tony era tan pequeño que apenas necesitaba una mano para sujetarlo cuando se acurrucaba de esa forma.

-Vamos Tony, solo te está dando ánimos. –Susurro besando el peludo cuerpo del animal.

El gatuno magnate observó fijamente al capitán preguntándose cuando fue que comenzó a comportarse el rubio así con él y si todo era por su forma actual. Instintivamente Tony posó su pequeña patita en los labios del soldado, sorprendiéndole.

-¿No quieres besos? –Preguntó el rubio tomando la patita con delicadeza para poder hablar.

-No si son solo para un gato. –Contestó el minino zafándose del agarre y saltando al suelo dejando tras de sí a un confundido capitán y aun divertido Bruce.

-Es todo un gato. –Dijo Bruce levantándose y saliendo de allí dejando aún más confundido a Steve.

Ya en la noche el rubio capitán comenzó su típico ritual para acostarse. Aun siendo invierno la temperatura de la torre siempre era muy agradable así que normalmente dormía sin pijama, solo con unos apretados boxes.

Tony seguía moviéndose por la gran cama del capitán buscando el mejor lugar donde acomodarse, no sin antes lanzar alguna que otra mirada de deseo a su musculoso acompañante que parecía haber perdido todo el pudor al tenerlo ahí como gato.

-Tony –Escuchó la voz del capitán mientras unos fuertes brazos lo levantaban y él se resistía.- Tony, tranquilízate.

-¿Qué quieres Steve? –Preguntó malhumorado Tony estándose un poco más quieto.

-¿Por qué te has ido antes?

-¿En serio Steve? –Bufó volviendo a revolverse e intentando zafarse.

Steve sonrío al ver al pequeño animal intentar soltarse mordiéndole ligeramente las manos y finalmente se tumbó cuidando de no hacerle daño.

-Eso no es una respuesta.

-¡No me gusta que me trates como un gato! –Gruñó aun retorciéndose para zafarse.

El supersoldado comenzó a reírse a carcajadas aflojando el agarre sobre el gato y permitiéndole soltarse. Tony lo miró molestó y se alejó para tumbarse en la zona más alejada de la cama dándole la espalda al capitán quien solo pudo sentirse un poco mal por su amigo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. –Se disculpó el rubio acercándose sonriente al animal y apoyando su frente en su lomo.- ¿Me perdonas?

Tony observó al capitán y decidió ponerse panza arriba agarrando su rostro suavemente con sus pequeñas garras y mordiendo un poco su nariz sin llegar a hacerle daño.

-Solo porque eres el rubio más deseado de América. –Se burló el minino recordando la cara enrojecida del cap al leer el artículo de aquella revista que él mismo le había enseñado la semana anterior.

-Tony, por Dios. –Se quejó el rubio ocultando su rostro en la peluda barriga de su compañero.

Stark se revolvió un poco al notar la respiración del rubio en su vientre. –Steve, para, me haces cosquillas.

El aludido levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa y abrazó a Tony con delicadeza y ternura.

-Arg, eres demasiado mono como gato. –Dijo el capitán dándole un pequeño beso en el hocico.

Tony iba a regañarle, pero un repentino ardor en su pecho le hizo gemir asustado. Steve soltó rápidamente al minino al sentir como el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos ardía de fiebre.

-¡Tony! –Exclamó preocupado.- Tony, ¿Estas bien?

Al no recibir respuesta y al ver al pequeño animal templar con espasmos decidió ir a por el doctor Banner a toda velocidad, pero cuando los dos hombres llegaron a la habitación se encontraron con una memorable imagen. Un pequeño Tony stark humano, pero del tamaño de un gatito con orejas y cola de gato, intentaba cubrir sus desnudez con las enormes sabanas que tenía alrededor. Steve se quedó petrificado mirando el pequeño y lindo cuerpecito de Tony, mientras bruce solo atinaba a limpiar sus gafas como si el cristal le provocará alucinaciones.

-Brucy, creo que el cambio que estábamos buscando ya se ha producido… -Dijo el pequeño Tony un poco avergonzado por las intensas miradas de sus dos amigos.

Sin previo aviso el capitán corrió hasta él y lo levantó en brazos para comprobar que era real y no una macabra broma del filántropo.

-Tony, eres pequeñito. –Fue lo único que pudo decir el supersoldado.

-No me digas, no me había dado cuenta, eres todo un genio Steve.- Espetó con su característico sarcasmo el pequeño magnate.

-Ohhh, que mono. –Se escuchó la dormida voz de Clint que los había seguido desde la habitación del doctor.- Creo que supera incluso al TonyCat.

Bruce miró con cierto brillo de celos al rubio arquero que bostezaba por el sueño y sonreía medio dormido al pequeño genio. Finalmente el científico rodo los ojos cansado de su estúpido novio y arrebato de las manos del capitán al pequeño Stark.

-Me lo llevo a hacerle unas pruebas. Volved a la cama y ni se os ocurra interrumpirme si no queréis ver al otro tío despertar. –Amenazó.

Los dos rubios se miraron sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda mientras el Bruce aprovechaba para irse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los "ohhh" y "Que lindo" a coro no se hicieron esperar y más cuando Tony apareció vestido con un pequeño conjunto de ropa que Bruce se las había ingeniado para coser la noche anterior.

-Oh por favor, nunca imaginé decir esto, pero no os parece la cosita más linda del mundo –Dijo eufórica Natasha abrazando al filántropo que no paraba de soltar blasfemias e insultos por la boca.

-Jo, no es justo, yo también quiero abrazar a Tiny Tony. –Se quejó Clint intentando arrebatárselo a la espía quien esquivaba todos los movimientos de su amigo.

-Eres incluso más adorable así hombre de metal –Se carcajeó Thor tomando por sorpresa a Natasha y levantando a Tony con una mano.

-No tiene gracia Thor. –Bufó molestó mientras la pelirroja espía le sacaba mil y una foto.

-Jarvis, entra en el teléfono de Romanoff y borra todas las fotos. –Se limitó a decir recibiendo una mala cara de su amiga

-Enseguida señor, pero guardaré una copia en el archivo. –Respondió la IA con cierto tono meloso.

Tony se limitó a bufar de nuevo recibiendo tiernas miradas de sus compañeros en respuesta.

-Saben que soy el mismo genio, playboy y filántropo de siempre, ¿Verdad?

-Sí Tony, solo que ahora tienes un tamaño más manejable. –Se burló bruce picándole con un bolígrafo.

Tony molesto se zafó de las fuertes manos del dios nórdico y saltó en posición de ataque para morder a Bruce, pero este instintivamente se apartó haciendo que el filántropo se estrellara contra el suelo de mala manera.

-¡Tony, ¿Estas bien?! –Se apresuró a preguntar el capitán que había corrido a ayudar a su pequeño genio.

Tony se levantó tambaleante y salió corriendo hacía su taller. Todos intentaron darle caza, pero el condenado si había obtenido las habilidades de las panteras, o de los gatos, quien sabe, y corría a gran velocidad. Solo Steve llegó a tiempo para meterse en el taller antes de que la puerta de seguridad se cerrara.

-¡Fuera! –Gritó el millonario escondiéndose en alguna esquina de la sala.

-Venga Tony, no te pongas así, solo ha sido una caída. –Dijo el capitán sonriente.

-¡No es solo una caída! –Gritó casi sollozando lo que partió un poco el corazón del soldado y le borró la sonrisa.- ¡Todos vosotros, mis supuestos amigos, os reis de mí y de mi situación, ¿Creéis que es fácil ser tratado así como si solo fueras un muñeco?!

-Tony, yo… -Dijo el capitán sintiéndose mal, pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar.

-¡Ni Tony yo, ni Tony Tú! –Exclamó ya en llanto.- ¡Me ha costado mucho recibir vuestro respeto, que me dejarais de ver como el mercader de la muerte, ese egocéntrico millonario que solo piensa en sí mismo y solo interpreta el papel de héroe, para que ahora me tratéis así!

El silencio se hizo en la sala solo siendo interrumpido por los ligeros sollozos del pequeño multimillonario que seguía oculto. Steve se sentía extremadamente miserable, todos sabían de la fragilidad del millonario, pero nunca imaginaron que fuera tan sensible y que sus inofensivos comentarios pudieran dañar tanto la autoestima de su amigo. El rubio se maldijo al sentirse como uno de esos abusones de instituto que siempre odió y decidió disculparse con él cara a cara. Buscó al pequeño filántropo guiándose por sus sollozos hasta encontrarlo en una pequeña caja de cartón en la esquina más alejada del taller.

-Tony… -Susurro acercándose a la caja para poder ver el pequeño rostro mojado por las amargas lágrimas. Sintió su corazón ser arrancado al verlas y saber que él tenía la culpa, no sabía por qué, pero no quería ver al castaño triste y mucho menos llorando.- Tony, perdóname, no debería haberte tratado así.

Tony lo observo con sus enormes y expresivos ojos castaños dejando poco a poco de llorar, pero aún con sus orejas gachas en signo de tristeza. Steve llevo su mano hasta ellas apenado y las acarició con delicadeza sacando un pequeño suspiro al más pequeño.

-En verdad lo siento… -Susurro mirando al pequeño genio con un claro brillo de arrepentimiento en sus azules ojos.

El pequeño castaño no dijo nada, simplemente se incorporó y abrazó la mano del capitán en señal de perdón. El rubio sonrío complacido, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que las pequeñas orejas gatunas seguían gachas, lo que creó una gran vacío de culpa en el pecho del soldado.

* * *

Holí, espero que os esté gustando, es mi tercer fic y lo estoy llevando con otro así que estoy tardando un poco más en actualizar, lo siento TTWTT

Además, esta semana estoy sin Wifi así que no podré subir hasta el fin de semana...


	3. Capítulo 3: vulnerabilidad

Holi, antes de continuar tengo que decir que el Tony de este Fic es visiblemente vulnerable y sensible por los cambios hormonales que está sufriendo, por eso esta más sensible y todo el rollo, solo era eso.

Espero que os guste y si tenéis alguna duda hacedla sin miedo o por MP o rewied ^^

* * *

Capítulo 3: vulnerabilidad

* * *

Los días pasaban y el ánimo del multimillonario no mejoraba, se encerraba en total soledad en su taller y solo salía de él para ir a las pruebas que Bruce le hacía para comprobar su estado.

-Deberías salir un poco del taller. -Dijo el doctor mientras observaba uno de los resultado de las pruebas.- No es bueno que te encierres y más en tu situación actual.

Tony lo observó con hastío mientras ponía una mueca de desagrado lo que se veía adorable en su pequeño cuerpo. -¿Para qué os riais de mí? No, gracias.

Bruce suspiró, Steve les había contado toda la conversación de aquel día y desde entonces todos los demás vengadores habían intentado disculparse con el pequeño filántropo sin éxito.

-Sabes que no lo haremos.

Tony miró a su amigo con inseguridad agachando sus pequeñas orejas y jugando nerviosamente con su cola mientras negaba con un gesto ansioso agitando su pequeña cabeza. El científico pudo notar la inseguridad y desesperación proveniente de su pequeño amigo, que experimentaba en gran medida por la creciente sensibilidad que el castaño estaba desarrollando debido a los cambios hormonales en su gatuno cuerpo, y no supo más que hacer que abrazarlo con delicadeza y cariño demostrándole que él era su amigo y pasase lo que pasase no lo abandonaría. Justamente en ese momento Clint entró en el laboratorio.

-Oye, amor, ¿Por qué no dejas eso y te vien...? …oohhh Tiny Tony con mi Brucy –Dijo el arquero cambiando su cara de bobo a la de pocos amigos al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Oh, Clint, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habíamos quedado esta noche? –Preguntó el nervioso doctor soltando rápidamente a su pequeño amigo.

Clint clavó sus analíticos y azules ojos en su novio para luego llevarlos al pequeño y apenado rostro del filántropo, fue entonces que se percató de sus orejas gachas y sus ojos llorosos y supo que se había precipitado sintiendo celos del pequeño hombrecillo así que suavizó un poco el rostro acercándose a ellos.

-Si. –Contestó besando al científico en la cara.- Pero te echaba de menos… -Después se dio la vuelta y repitió el gesto en el pequeño rostro del filántropo.- A ti también te echamos de menos.

Bruce miró a Clint con cierto brillo de celos, pero suspiro resignado sabiendo de sobra que el gesto del arquero hacía el pequeño genio era puramente inocente. Por su parte el multimillonario alzó sus orejas un poco sintiéndose más animado, y avergonzado, e instintivamente levantó sus brazos para ser levantado lo que dejó algo perplejo al espía, pero Bruce sonrío y lo levantó sin mucho esfuerzo dejándolo en el hombro del atónito arquero.

-Solo saldré si prometéis no hacer más bromas sobre mí….

-Pero… -Dijo Clint intentando defender lo mono que estaba el millonario, pero la cara de pocos amigos de su querido doctor le advirtió de que su vida sexual estaba en juego.- Vaaale, hablaré con Nat y Thor, pero no prometo nada de esos dos.

Tanto Tony como Bruce sonrieron y abrazaron al arquero dando al recién llegado capitán una cursi imagen que hizo que algo dentro del rubio se revolviera con un amargo sentimiento de celos.

-¡Steve! –Exclamó Tony mostrándole una sincera sonrisa, no sin antes levantar sus orejas, y saltando del hombro del arquero para llegar a la altura del supersoldado.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas de misión?

-Sí… -Contestó suavizando sus sentimientos de celos al ver al filántropo escalar su cuerpo con rapidez y destreza gatuna hasta llegar a su hombro sonriente.- Pero terminé antes de lo pensado y vine a ver como estabas.

Tony amplió su sonrisa mientras sus mejillas tomaban un precioso color rosado provocando que su imagen fuera aún más adorable. La verdad era que últimamente sentía una gran calidez y seguridad cuando estaba con el rubio, no solo eso, era verdaderamente feliz en su compañía, cosa que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con su querida Pepper. No lo creía posible, pero poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de sus sentimientos por el símbolo de América, lo que lo alegraba y lo asustaba al mismo tiempo. Quería alejarse de él, pero el estar un solo día sin la presencia de su apuesto capitán le era una insoportable tortura. Suspiro bajando un poco sus orejas y abrazando un poco el cuello del soldado cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el resto de sus compañeros en la sala, ni siquiera para la razón de su agonía.

-¿Tony, te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Steve algo preocupado.

El multimillonario asintió en silencio haciendo un poco más de fuerza en su agarre, no quería separarse de él, pero tenía miedo de todas esas nuevas sensaciones que el rubio le estaba provocando y también temía que todo ese "enamoramiento" fuera solo un efecto secundario de su transformación y cambio hormonal. Volvió a suspirar y soltó su agarre para poder mirar a la pareja observadora.

-Légolas, habla con los dos que faltan, esta noche cenaré con vosotros y no quiero ni un comentario.

El arquero le sonrío y salió a toda velocidad arrastrando al pobre doctor para poder dejar a los dos jefes solos.

-Entonces, ¿Comerás con nosotros? –Se escuchó la voz de Steve cuando estuvieron solos.

Tony estaba en su hombro sentado de espaldas a su cara, parecía que estaba reflexionando algo muy importante y debía reconocer que su gesto pensativo se veía adorable, siempre lo había pensado, incluso antes de que pasara todo esto de TonyCat, pero ahora al tenerlo tan de cerca podía ver todos los pequeños detalles como las pequeñas arrugas en su ceño que no llegaba a estar fruncido o el pequeño puchero que se formaba en sus labios. Decidió callar y memorizar esa expresión para poder recrearla más tarde en sus dibujos. Solo fue sacado de su analítico estudio por los avergonzados orbes castaños de Tony que ahora lo miraban con un nuevo brillo.

-Sí… -Susurro algo inseguro manteniendo sus orejas gachas.

Steve decidió tomarlo en brazos y acariciar su pequeña cabecita insistiendo el roce en las gatunas orejitas produciéndole pequeños y placenteros escalofríos en el cuerpecito en sus manos que Steve no llegaría a notar sino fuera por los casi inaudibles suspiros del genio.

-Oye, ya que he vuelto de misión y estoy de descanso ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo como cuando eras gato? –Preguntó Steve recibiendo una confundida mirada de parte del filántropo.- Me preocupas, sé que has estado durmiendo estos días entre las cajas del taller.

-Jarvis, traidor. –Se limitó a decir.

-Lo lamento señor. –Se escuchó la suave, pero solemne voz de la IA.

Steve no pudo evitar reír al ver el claro puchero en los labios de su pequeño amigo. Era muy lindo, demasiado lindo, es decir, era Tony, sí, en un tamaño reducido y con orejas y cola de gato, pero seguía siendo la misma figura que su castaño compañero. Quizás Tony ya le parecía lindo antes de todo esto y por eso le parecía ilegal el nivel de, ¿Cómo lo llamaba los chicos raros esos obsesionados con las caricaturas japonesas? Ah, sí, Kawaii. Y es que casi como en esas caricaturas donde la chica linda tiene ese fondo rosa con flores cuando el chico la ve, el veía lo mismo cuando miraba a Tony y era demasiado para su anciano corazón. Se estaba enamorando, ¡Y de un hombre! su madre lo mataría por solo pensarlo, por no hablar de que era el hijo de su difunto amigo Howard, ¿Que diría el ingeniero si estuviera vivo? Lo mata fijo. Intentó sacar esos locos pensamientos de su cabeza agitándola y picando la boca del felino Stark con su dedo para quitar ese adorable puchero recibiendo un mordico en respuesta.

-¡Auch! –Exclamó el rubio anotando mentalmente que Tony también tenía los dientes de gato.- No seas malo.

-¡Eres tu quien ha empezado! –Chilló erizando su cola.

-Vale, -Suspiró.- Lo siento. ¿Y bien? ¿Es un sí o un No?

El millonario rascó sus orejas nerviosamente pensando los pros y los contras de la petición, pero la posibilidad de poder dormir acurrucado entre los fuetes brazos del capitán era demasiado tentadora como para no aceptarla, así que finalmente sonrió al rubio y asintió en respuesta.

* * *

-Lo siento pequeño hombre de metal, en ningún momento deseé mal sobre ti. –Dijo Thor apoyando su mentón y manos en la mesa acuclillándose para poder estar a la misma altura que el pequeño hombre sentado en la mesa y, como no, poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Tony se rascó un poco los ojos al ver por un segundo a un gran Golden Retriever en vez de a Thor. "Esto de ser semigato me está afectando mucho" pensó.

-Ya sabes que lo intentaré. –Dijo la viuda negra como disculpa.

Tony sonrió tímidamente y se acercó a Thor. Miró al rubio dios a los ojos y con una sonrisa juguetona alzó sus orejas y golpeó suavemente la frente de su amigo.

-Tranquilo grandullón, solo es que últimamente estoy más sensible, por ser un gato y todo eso. No te culpes.

Thor le devolvió la sonrisa y lo atrapó entre sus brazos dándole un quizás demasiado fuerte para su pequeño cuerpo abrazo. Steve corrió a separarlos en cuanto vio el primer gesto de dolor en su pequeño genio.

-¡Thor! –Vociferó un enfurecido capitán abriéndole los brazos para dejar libre a un adolorido tony que se sobaba su pequeño cuerpecito con una ligera mueca en cara.- ¡Mide tu fuerza! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarlo?!

Thor se encogió un poco en su silla como un niño al ser regañado, no sin antes quedarse en Shock mirando al capitán con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos, como el resto de sus compañeros. Era la primera vez que Steve gritaba enfurecido, sí, lo habían visto alzar un poco su voz cuando discutía con Fury sobre alguna misión o con Tony cuando tenían sus tontas peleas, pero nunca lo había hecho tan alto como ese día, por no comentar la intensa mirada llena de enojo y fuego que el pobre asgardiano estaba recibiendo de su parte.

-Está bien Steve, no me ha hecho nada. –Intentó tranquilizar el filántropo a su rubio protector dando una de sus despreocupadas sonrisas marca Tony Stark.

-¡Claro que no te ha hecho nada, como que lo he parado a tiempo! –Continuó en el mismo tono pero esta vez hacia Tony.- ¡Si no lo llego a hacer te podría haber roto la espalda o haberte matado! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta?!

-¡No soy de cristal Steve! –Exclamó el millonario con una voz fuerte y sonora aun viniendo de un cuerpo tan pequeño.

-¡No, eres un gatito! ¡Y eres más vulnerable que nunca, así que piénsate mejor lo que haces!

Después del último comentario la sala quedó en silencio. Por un segundo Steve creía que lo había hecho entender pero la siguiente imagen del millonario le arrancó el corazón de pecho. Poco a poco las orejas de tony se fuero bajando hasta pegarse casi por completo a su cuero cabelludo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de inseguridad y dolor mirando sin parpadear a los azules orbes del cap hasta que no pudo más y los desvió dolido y casi temblando.

-¿Más vulnerable que nunca? –Casi susurro.- ¿Eso es lo que he sido siempre? ¿Una vulnerabilidad en el sistema llamado Vengadores?

Todos, incluso Thor, se quedaron en silencio asimilando la pregunta del multimillonario. Es verdad que en un inicio si lo pensaron, pero después de todo este tiempo juntos, Tony era una parte esencial del equipo sin la que los vengadores estarían incompleto. Parece que tardaron demasiado en pensarlo pues de un salto Tony se bajó de la mesa y se escabulló a su taller con un simple "Ya no tengo hambre" Steve salió detrás de él, pero esta vez no llegó a tiempo para entrar antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-Justo en la herida. –Susurro Clint observando la puerta por donde los dos hombres habían salido.- Esta vez Steve la ha cagado.

-Con lo sensible que está Tony en este momento ese comentario ha sido una bomba atómica en sus sentimientos.- Le apoyó Bruce

Natasha fue la única que se percató de la cara de sufrimiento que tenía el asgardiano.

-Thor no fue tu culpa. –Le calmó la mujer posando la mano en su hombro.- Pero Steve tiene razón, controla un poco la fuerza de ahora en adelante y todo saldrá bien.

Thor observó a la pelirroja espía aun con duda, pero al ver su sonrisa se calmó y asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

-Tony, Déjame entrar. –Gritó un desesperado capitán aporreando la puerta de metal sin recibir respuesta.- Tony, nadie te considera una vulnerabilidad en el equipo… Y… Yo estaba cegado por el enfado y lo he dicho sin pensar, sabes que nunca pensaría eso de ti.

Al seguir sin respuesta el capitán se rascó la nuca desesperado y en un momento miró la puerta de metal con cierto brillo extraño en los ojos. "A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas"

-Tony… -Suspiró apoyando su cabeza en el metal-. Y… Yo no me puedo concentrar cuando estoy cerca... Quiero decir… Me preocupo demasiado… Quizás sea porque te tengo más aprecio que a los demás que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti como un niño que debe ser protegido… y ahora más que nunca… Por favor, déjame entrar y disculparme cara a cara.

Pasaron unos segundos y el seguro electrónico de la puerta se escuchó y esta se abrió poco a poco dejando paso al capitán. Tony estaba sentado en una de las mesas de espalda a la puerta, el rubor en sus mejillas era más que evidente, parecían pequeños tomatitos cherrys, pero aun sintiéndose feliz por las palabras de su adorado capitán no se quiso darse esperanzas y pensó que las palabras del capitán eran por ser el hijo de Howard, el último resquicio con su pasado.

-Tony… -Susurro el cap rodeando la mesa y colocándose enfrente del pequeño filántropo.- Tony lo siento, eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido y tus actos, aunque en ocasiones caóticos, son los de alguien que lo da todo por los demás, por eso me preocupo…

-Pero soy una vulnerabilidad –Contestó fijando la mirada en algún punto detrás de Steve, no estaba preparado para ver de frente esos orbes azules que lo hacían suspirar como una niña enamorada.

-No, Tony, no lo eres –Contestó de inmediato.- Puede que la primera vez que luchamos juntos lo pensase, pero lo pensé de todos, no éramos un equipo, pero ahora sí y las flaquezas de uno las cubre el otro y eso también te afecta a ti. Somos seres humanos, no dioses, Tony, todos tenemos debilidades y eso no nos convierte en débiles. Además siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Tony finalmente fijó sus ojos en los del capitán que brillaban con determinación y arrepentimiento y supo que todas esas palabras no eran solo eso, palabras, eran una promesa de compañerismo, de amistad o de quizás algo más, y finalmente cedió.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo Cap. –Contestó con una media sonrisa.- Nunca antes habría hecho esa escenita.

-Si –Rió el Capitán.- Lo más seguro es que me hubieras batallado hasta acabar peleándonos con los puños o sin hablarnos durante un mes.

Tony asintió y se dejó caer en la pequeña silla que Clint le había tallado, era sorprendente saber lo habilidoso que era el arquero con la madera, costumbre decía siempre evadiendo el tema cuando le preguntaban.

-¿Lo de esta noche sigue en pie? –Preguntó el rubio algo inseguro.

Tony observó analítico al supersoldado y, aunque estaba aún dolido, decidió aceptar la oferta con una gran sonrisa. Por nada en el mundo se perdería la oportunidad de dormir en los brazos más deseados de América.


	4. Capítulo 4: No soy un niño

Capítulo 4: No soy un niño.

* * *

Tony sorprendió a todos volviendo al comedor en brazos del capitán con una leve sonrisa en la cara. Todos se preguntaron cómo demonios el rubio soldado había conseguido remendar su metedura de pata en tan poco tiempo, aunque Bruce y Natasha ya se olían que el capitán era la debilidad de su pequeño Tony. Eso los tranquilizaba y ponía de los nervios al mismo tiempo, después de todo Steve era su amigo y tenían total confianza en él, pero también conocían la tremenda facilidad que tenía el guerrero de otra época para fastidiarla sin darse cuenta y del daño inconsciente que podía llegar a infringir. Las disculpas del dios nórdico no se hicieron esperar con sus usuales ojitos de cachorro y un plato de comida como aderezo a su disculpa lo que provocó las risas de sus compañeros suavizando el ambiente. La cena transcurrió con normalidad hablando de alguna misión, de shield, el cuartel, Jane (Ese solo era Thor que estaba pasando penurias de desamor tras romper con la astrofísica en su última visita a Nuevo México), etc. A la hora de retirarse a sus estancias ninguno de sus compañeros se extrañó al ver a Steve coger a un soñoliento castaño en brazos para llevárselo a la cama con él.

-¿Tú crees que esos dos… ya sabes…? –Preguntó Clint a Natasha tras asegurarse de que los aludidos se hubieran marchado ya a la cama.

-No… Por ahora. –Se limitó a decir la espía limándose las uñas y poniendo una sonrisa que helaría la sangre al más vil de los asesinos.- Quizás haya que darles un empujoncito…

Clint miró a su amiga con una traviesa sonrisa cómplice a juego con la de la espía lo que hizo preocuparse a Bruce.

-No, -Cortó el doctor suave, pero firme.- Tony tiene las hormonas por las nubes, si dais un mal paso podéis provocarle una depresión.

-¿Y el capitán qué? –Le contestó Clint con un puchero habiéndose acercado hasta tenerlo a menos de medio metro, lo que aprovechó el científico para darle un tierno beso al desprevenido arquero que puso cara de tonto en seguida.

-Steve y Tony se quieren, solo hay que esperar a que se den cuenta. –Susurro separando sus labios de los del espía que se curvaron un poco pidiendo por más.- Y ahora que las cosas están dichas, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la cama? Me parece que el pequeño tú quiere jugar.

El joven doctor se levantó y se despidió de Thor y Natasha antes de perderse por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación dejando a un más que caliente arquero en la sala inmóvil.

-Bueno… Creo... Creo que yo también me voy a la cama. –Dijo con un tono de clara excitación lo que provocó las indiscretas risas de sus compañeros.

-¡Vamos joven guerrero te espera una larga velada! –Se carcajeó Thor.

-Hacedme un favor, no dejéis que el verde salga. –Siseó Natasha con una sonrisa ladina lo que mostraba su burla, pero también la petición verdadera tras ella.

-Oh, por favor, dejadme en paz. –Bufó Barton saliendo a toda prisa. Tenía a un sexy, tímido y excitado doctor esperándolo en su habitación y él estaba más que dispuesto y gustoso de comérselo de pies a cabeza.

* * *

Tony estaba dormido, o eso aparentaba, en el almohadón que el capitán le había preparado encima de la almohada de su enorme cama estilo colonial. Steve por su parte había acabado su rutina de noche y se estaba acostando con cuidado al lado del pequeño multimillonario, pero al observarlo un poco más de cerca y verlo en esa postura tan adorable, enroscado sobre sí mismo abrazando su pequeña cola, decidió coger su blog y ponerse a dibujar. En menos de 15 minutos el boceto ya estaba terminado, pero a Steve no le convencía, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando dibujaba al filántropo, le faltaba algo, quizás le faltaba ese brillo especial que tenían sus hermosos ojos marrones o esa aura de amabilidad que siempre lo acompañaba, no lo sabía, pero el caso era que nunca lo llegaba a convencer, por eso nunca le mostraba sus bocetos. Finalmente suspiró resinado y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los felinos e inquisitivos orbes castaños que lo observaban con curiosidad.

-¿No me lo vas a enseñar? –Casi ronroneó el castaño gateando hasta el rubio.

Steve apartó rápidamente el blog y negó con la cabeza recibiendo un bufido molesto en respuesta.

-Me da vergüenza, no soy muy bueno dibujando. –Contestó sonriendo.

-¡Mentira! –Casi gritó el pequeño filántropo poniéndose de pie y observando con un claro brillo de enfado en los ojos al capitán. Tony conocía perfectamente la extraordinaria habilidad del supersoldado con el dibujo, después de todo había visto todos los retratos que el rubio había obsequiado a todos los miembros de la iniciativa vengadores, a todos menos a él. ¡Por la ciencia! ¡Steve incluso le había regalado a Jarvis un retrato de como se lo imaginaba! La verdad era que, cuando se enteró de que todos tenían uno, se sintió muy triste, ya no porque todos tuvieran uno menos él, sino porque Steve no había pensado en él lo suficiente como para hacerle un retrato, después de aquello se encerró dos semanas en su taller y no salió hasta haber terminado una de sus nuevas armaduras/ haberse emborrachado todas las noches.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó Steve sorprendido ante el repentino grito y sintiéndose algo mal por mentirle.

-Vi... Vi los retratos de todos… -Susurro sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Oh… -Contestó el rubio sin saber que decir, lo que caló fondo en el castaño y provocó que sus orejas volvieran a bajarse pegándose a su cabecita.

-Bueno… Supongo que no podrías con mi belleza… -Intentó bromear el más joven fracasando estrepitosamente al sonar extremadamente triste y lastimado lo que provocó que al rubio se le cayese el mundo al suelo.

-Tony… yo… -Intentó disculparse pero el castaño lo detuvo negando su cabeza y saltando de la cama al suelo. Quería huir de ahí, comenzaba a notar el ardor en sus ojos previo a una de sus largas sesiones de lágrimas silenciosas y no quería que el rubio lo viera así.

-Me acabo de acordar de un proyecto que tengo que entregar la semana que vie…

Tony intentó escaparse excusándose como siempre en su trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un solo metro, las ansiosas y rápidas manos del capitán se lo impidieron capturándolo y devolviéndolo a la cama.

-Suéltame –Gimió al filo del llanto ya con sus ojos húmedos e intentando zafarse de las fuertes manos que lo rodeaban.- Tengo que trabajar.

-Ahora eres tú el que miente… -Susurró Steve besando la pequeña coronilla del filántropo y comenzando a escuchar los pequeños sollozos del más joven.- ¿Estas… Estas llorando?

-No… -Volvió a gemir sintiendo las gigantescas lágrimas (para su pequeño cuerpo) caer por sus mejillas.- Solo… Solo…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que los fuertes brazos del capitán lo envolvieron por completo y lo aprisionaron contra su ancho pecho.

-Lo siento Tony, no creí que te afectaría tanto… Yo… A mi… -Intentó explicarse.- Nunca me convencían…

-¿El qué? –Preguntó ahogando sus sollozos en la tela ajena.

-Tus retratos… He hecho cientos… Pero ninguno me parecía lo suficientemente bueno, por eso nunca te lo di…

Tony se apartó un poco para poder observar el rostro ajeno, quizás en un intento de encontrar algún signo de mentira, pero solo encontró unos azules y hermosos orbes que lo observaban con preocupación y arrepentimiento.

-¿Cientos? –Preguntó incrédulo dejando de llorar impresionado por la revelación.

-Sí, cientos… -Contestó con una leve sonrisa.- Y aún no hay ninguno que esté a tu altura.

El pequeño millonario abrió los ojos impresionado y notó como sus mejillas ardían dándole al rubio soldado una tierna imagen de un Tony sonrojado hasta la orejas.

-Bueno… Ahora que todo está aclarado, vamos a dormir, ¿Vale? –Susurró el capitán arrullando un poco al pequeño filántropo el cual solo asintió y se acomodó en los brazos del soldado.

-Buenas noches, Steve.

-Buenas noches, Tony.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas y Steve dormía profundamente, Tony lo observaba embobado mientras daba pequeños suspiros.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan jodidamente perfecto?" Pensó en uno de los suspiros, pero al segundo se regañó a si mismo "Por la ciencia, Tony, no eres una quinceañera enamorada, espabila"

El castaño gateó hasta quedar justo en frente del pálido rostro del rubio soldado y permaneció quieto sintiendo la leve y tranquila respiración de su compañero. Simplemente no pudo resistirse al mirar los carnosos labios semiabiertos que invitaban a tocarlos y acercó su pequeña cabeza poco a poco hasta sentirse totalmente envuelto por el aliento de su amado capitán y notar la cálida piel bajo sus propios labios. Lo estaba besando, sí, lo estaba besando sin permiso y, rompiendo con su orgullo, se sentía increíblemente bien, incluso con sus pequeños labios. Rápidamente se separó avergonzado pero sonriente y se acostó observando el aún dormido rostro.

-Buenas noches, Steve. –Susurró cerrando sus ojos al sentir un repentino ataque de sueño.

* * *

Un fuerte y poco varonil grito de sorpresa fue el causante del despertar de los vengadores que corrieron preocupado al lugar proveniente del agudo sonido, que "casualmente" era la habitación del líder de los vengadores.

-Steve, Tony, ¿Estáis bi…? –Preguntó Natasha abriendo la puerta, seguida por todos los vengadores, para encontrarse con la impactante imagen.

Steve estaba tumbado boca arriba medio incorporado portando solamente sus típicos boxers negros con los que dormía y con un cuerpo del tamaño de un niño de unos nueve o diez años acostado encima suya totalmente desnudo. Cuando el supuesto niño despertó alzando su cabecita dejo a la vista sus castaños rizos rebeldes acompañados con unas visibles orejas de gato y una larga cola que comenzaba en su rabadilla, en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta que era Tony. Solo Steve pudo ver el pequeño rostro del filántropo que, aun teniendo el tamaño, la forma y la piel de un niño, portaba su característica barba en forma de candado y lo observaba somnoliento.

-Buenos días. –Se limitó a decir el pequeño castaño estirándose encima del rubio y sintiendo toda la calidez del cuerpo bajo de él. Era demasiado temprano y solo quería seguir durmiendo así que giró su rostro cerro de nuevo los ojos.

-Tony… -Lo zarandeó un poco el rubio.- Tony, despierta.

-Mmm… ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó abriendo los ojos de nuevo con un poco de fastidio. Le dolía el pecho, era una cosa normal desde que tenía el reactor, pero esta vez era más como una quemazón que un dolor.

-¿No notas nada distintito? –Escuchó la voz Bruce a su espalda.

Tony miró por encima de su hombro y pudo ver al resto de sus compañeros en la puerta de la habitación observándolos como si de un extraño animal se tratara. Tony se incorporó quedando sentado en el vientre del capitán con las rodillas a ambos lados del enorme cuerpo del rubio y bostezó de nuevo estirando sus brazos de forma felina. Le hizo falta un par de segundos para darse cuenta, pero en cuanto lo hizo dio un salto y corrió al espejo más cercano. Se observó de arriba abajo comprobando su tamaño y fisionomía. Su cuerpo no era como su yo normal, era más delgado, pero más fuerte y quizás era un poco más andrógino, lo que no le gustaba nada de nada, pero al menos seguía teniendo su varonil barba.

-¡Oh, mierda, soy un niño! –Exclamó dándose la vuelta sin pudor aun estando desnudo y observó a sus compañeros con un claro brillo de desesperación en los ojos.- Por la ciencia, Bruce, dime que no me quedaré en este tamaño.

-Eh… -Fue lo único que supo decir el confundido doctor lo que desesperó aún más a Stark que empezó a soltar todas las palabras malsonantes y blasfemias que se sabía.

-¡lenguaje! –Soltó el rubio capitán recibiendo la mirada divertida de todos, menos de Tony que lo miraba con ansias asesinas.

-¿Señor? –Se escuchó la suave voz de Jarvis.

-¡¿Ahora qué Jarvis?! –Gritó el filántropo fuera de sí.

-Mis protocolos de seguridad han sido vulnerados, el agente Coulson los espera en el salón de visitas.

Un sepulcral silencio se hizo en la sala hasta que Natasha reaccionó.

-¿Ha dicho para lo que venía?

-No, señorita Romanoff, simplemente ha entrado en el penthouse y me ha pedido cortésmente que los llamara a todos ustedes.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Preguntó Clint un poco alterado.

La verdad era que le estaban ocultando la situación de Stark a Fury y sabían perfectamente que si se llegaba a enterar ese viejo zorro de un solo ojo podría destrozar la salud mental del castaño, sin querer, con alguna de sus duras reprimendas.

-Fingiremos que Tony está enfermo con una gripe. –Concluyó Bruce corriendo hasta Tony para tomarlo en brazos y llevárselo de la habitación seguidos de todos sus compañeros.

A los pocos segundos ya estaban en la habitación del castaño, que por cierto era la más grande y espaciosa de todo el penthouse. Bruce acostó a Tony en la cama y lo tapó con todas las sabanas.

-Escúchame bien Tony, si Phil viene…

-¿Quién? –Interrumpió el castaño recibiendo una mala cara por parte del doctor, no era tiempo para bromas.

-Si Coulson viene. –Cortó el científico acallando a Stark poniéndole un dedo en la boca del más bajito.- Tú te harás el dormido o como mucho le dirás que se vaya como siempre sueles hacerlo.

-¿Insultos incluidos? –Preguntó aun con el dedo en sus labios y dándole una mirada expectante.

-Incluidos insultos. –Contestó sonriendo y levantándose para irse.- Todos los demás tendréis que fingir bien, tenéis que fingir estar hartos de él y sus quejas de enfermo.

-¡¿Ey?! –Bufó ofendido el filántropo.

-Lo siento TinyTony, pero solo el imaginarte enfermo me da escalofríos. –Sonrió Clint en señal de burla.

-Muy gracioso, Cabeza emplumada, que sepas que en cuanto Coulson se vaya voy a destrozarte tu precioso nido.

-Nooo… -Contestó el arquero imitando la posé de "El grito" de Munch.- Mi nido, noooo….

Bruce arrastró a su rubio novio fuera de la habitación con palabras tranquilizadoras asegurándole que no permitiría que el castaño destruyera su precioso nido, que por cierto fue construido por el tecnólogo como broma y acabó siendo el lugar favorito del espía; y siendo seguidos por todos sus compañeros menos por Steve que se acercó al pequeño multimillonario.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, ¿Vale? –Dijo con una cálida sonrisa en la cara.

-No estoy enfermo Steve y, aunque lo aparente, no soy un niño. –Contestó envolviéndose aún más en las sabanas y girándose.- Ahora ve a ver que quieren los de Shield.

Steve se limitó a besar su pequeña cabeza por encima de la sabana y se dirigió a la puerta. Quería quedarse con él, pero si no aparecía Coulson preguntaría por él y como siempre acabaría descubriendo todo el pastel, así que suspiró y cerró la puerta.


	5. Capítulo 5: Laura… ¿Barton?

Capítulo 5: Laura… ¿Barton?

El grupo de superhéroes llegaron al inmenso salón situado al lado del bar (en el que tuvieron esa discusión Tony y Loki durante la invasión Chitauri) donde los esperaba un serio y visiblemente preocupado Coulson, el cual estaba de espalda a la entrada observando la ciudad a través de los grandes ventanales.

-Bueno, ya nos tienes aquí. –Dijo Clint nada más entrar en la sala.- ¿Qué es tan importante como para venir en persona, Coulson?

El hombre de mediana edad se giró encarando a todos los vengadores con una mirada preocupada. Boqueó un par de veces buscando las palabras correctas y es que la noticia que iba a dar no era para menos, estaba seguro que al menos a un par de ellos le iba a afectar y bastante, sobre todo a cierto espía rubio.

-Antes de nada, quiero pediros disculpas de antemano. –Comenzó a hablar el hombre tomando su característica voz de agente entrenado.- La verdad es que la base principal de shield ha sido víctima de un ataque cibernético de gran envergadura. Todos los servidores han sido inutilizados, es más, ahora mismo estamos activos gracias a las infraestructuras del señor Stark, que por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-En la cama con gripe. –Cortó Natasha poniendo mala cara.- Y ahora, ve al grano, ¿Qué ha pasado y qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

Coulson miró a la mujer perplejo, era la primera vez en los casi cinco años que conocía al multimillonario que era informado de la indisposición del castaño por una enfermedad común y no por una resaca. Carraspeó un poco volviendo de sus inútiles pensamientos y llevó sus ojos a Clint y luego a Bruce, esos dos iban a ser los más afectado junto a Thor.

-El caso es que, aparte de cargarse toda nuestra infraestructura de telecomunicaciones, el o los causantes de este ataque hicieron una copia de un grupo de documentos de máxima seguridad muy específicos. –Paró unos segundos para observar los rostros ajenos y tomar aire.

-¿Qué fue lo que se llevaron, Phil? –Preguntó Natasha recelosa, pero impaciente por los rodeos del casi cincuentón.

-Los archivos personales de los vengadores, es decir toda la información que ha habido u existido de ustedes: reconocimientos médicos, psicológicos, fechas, nombres, todo…

Todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio mirándose los unos a otros con preocupación. Si bien, el saber donde habían nacido cada uno de los vengadores no era la gran cosa, pero el saber sus más íntimos secretos revelados en esas largas sesiones obligadas con los psicólogos sí que era un peligro, por no hablar de…

-¡Un momento! ¡¿Todo?! –Gritó muy alterado Clint mirando primero al agente y luego a Natasha con verdadera angustia en los ojos.

-Tranquilo, en cuanto se supo, se mandó un comando de rescate, Laura y los niños están bien. Están a salvo. –Contestó Coulson acercándose al espía tomándolo por un hombro para relajarlo recibiendo un suspiro de alivio en respuesta.

-¿Laura? –Se escuchó la voz rota de Bruce el cual intentaba por todos los medios mantener la calma.

Clint se quedó mudo sin saber que decir y sintiendo un agudo escalofrío subirle por la espalda. "Mierda, mierda, mierda, piensa Clint" Se decía a si mismo sintiendo como su mundo se derrumbaba.

-Ella… Ella es… -Balbuceó sin ser capaz de responder.

-Ella es su mujer. –Concluyó Natasha recibiendo la mirada confusa de todos los presentes, menos de Coulson, mirada que se tornó de dolor en los ya más que vidriosos, y peligrosamente verdosos, ojos del joven doctor.

"Está casado" Dijo para sus adentros notando como cada palabra era un filoso cuchillo clavándose en su blando corazón "Que estúpido he sido, él nunca me quiso, yo solo fui un entretenimiento pasajero, un mero remplazo de su mujer en esas largas noches de insomnio"

Se fue alejando poco a poco del resto de sus compañeros bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de ellos. Cerro los ojos dejando que las amargas lágrimas se derramarán por su rostro y simplemente lo notó, notó como estaba perdiendo el control, como quería dejar de existir, como dejaba de resistirse al otro tío, como dejaba que Hulk tomara el control, como poco a poco se perdía a si mismo, no quería sentir nada más, solo quería desaparecer, se preparó mentalmente para dejarse llevar, pero el otro tío no apareció, simplemente no quiso aparecer. Abrió los ojos desconcertado y enojado, ¡toda su vida desde el accidente había temido perder el control, dejarse llevar, desaparecer y justamente cuando lo desea el otro tío se negaba a ello! Gritó enfurecido rompiendo a llorar con un sonoro llanto que puso en alerta y confundió a todos sus compañeros, después de todo estaba gritando y llorando con rabia y aun así Hulk no daba señales de vida. Clint intentó acercarse a él para calmarlo, para explicarle todo, pero Bruce lo alejo a manotazos y huyó a su laboratorio, ahora podía comprender a su castaño amigo, dolía, dolía tanto que solo deseaba desaparecer o al menos no quería ver a nadie.

Cuando llegó a su laboratorio, le ordenó a Jarvis que bloqueara la puerta y que no dejara entrar a nadie. "Dios, me parezco a Tony" Murmuró para sus adentros dejándose caer en el cómodo sofá que había instalado allí. Su comportamiento era infantil, sí, lo sabía, pero no quería ver a nadie. Clint era el amor de su vida, lo amaba como nunca lo había hecho antes, y ahora se había enterado que toda sus caricias, todos sus "te quieros" y todas esas palabras y actos de amor habían sido una falsa, un simple engaño bien realizado por el espía para tenerlo como sustituto. Sintió ganas de gritar, de destrozar, de golpear, de destruir, incluso de matar, pero no lo hizo, no podía, no era lo suyo, eso era parte de Hulk, no de él, así que solo permaneció callado llorando acurrucado en aquel sillón notando como moría por dentro y como un profundo hueco se posaba en su pecho, en su corazón.

* * *

-¿Tú estás casado? –Preguntaron los dos rubios más grandes desconcertados.

-Si. –Contestó escuetamente sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde se había ido el doctor.

-¿Y te acostabas con él?

-Si… -volvió a decir apartando su mirada de aquel lugar y encarando a los dos hombre.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –Exclamó el capitán enfurecido y se volvió hacia Natasaha.- ¡¿Tú lo sabía?!

-Yo.. –Intentó explicarse la mujer, pero Clint no la dejó.

-¡No la metáis a ella en esto! –Exclamó enfurecido.- Y sí, sí lo sabía, de la misma forma que sabía que mi matrimonio está muerto.

Todos miraron al arquero con sorpresa, incluso Coulson desconocía ese detalle de la que parecía la perfecta y cariñosa familia Barton.

-No os confundáis, quiero a Laura, y ella me quiere a mí, pero no como marido y mujer, sino más bien como hermanos. –Continuó ya soltándolo todo al verse descubierto.- La… La verdad es que cuando Laura y yo nos casamos éramos muy jóvenes, nos queríamos con locura, pero más temprano que tarde nos dimos cuenta de que el amor que sentíamos no era el de amantes, si no el de hermanos. Ya teníamos a Cooper así que decidimos no separarnos, pero también acordamos tener una relación abierta, después de todo, como nos íbamos a negar si alguno de nosotros amaba a otra persona. Es por eso que Laura sabe lo de Bruce desde el principio… Fue ella la que me animó a declararme… Yo… -Suspiró sentándose en el sofá más cercano, lo necesitaba, se sentía enfermo y mareado.- Yo nunca creí que Bruce diría que sí, así que cuando me correspondió no tuve el valor de jugármela diciéndole que tenía mujer e hijos, así que calle y se lo oculté. ¡Dios, la he cagado! –Se tapó la cara notando como sus ojos comenzaban arder por las lágrimas.- ¿Lo habéis visto? Sus ojos eran puro dolor, pura traición reflejada… ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo de hacer?

Todos en la sala se apiadaron de él al notar su agonía, si bien no lo había hecho bien sí que lo amaba lo suficiente como para desesperarse de esa forma. Steve fue el primero en avanzar hasta él, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, pero si sabía de algo que siempre lo reconfortaba, así que lo tomo de las muñecas alzándolas un poco para dejar a la vista su rostro al borde del llanto y le sonrió con la mayor ternura que podía demostrar.

-Tranquilízate, solo es un mal entendido. –Susurró el supersoldado con un tono sorprendentemente maternal.- Él te quiere, por eso está dolido. Ahora debes calmarte e ir a hablar con él.

Clint miró sorprendido a su rubio amigo y negó con la cabeza efusivamente sonriendo tristemente.

-Steve, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. –Contestó bajando la cabeza.

El capitán suspiró resignado, pero antes de poder decir nada más fue Natasha la que se acercó a paso rápido y seguro y golpeó a su viejo amigo dejándole toda la cara marcada acompañada de una expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto que compartía con todos los demás presentes.

-¡Por dios, Clint, no te he permitido ponerle la cornamenta (Consentida) a Laura para que ahora te estés quieto como un cobarde!

-¡Pero si Laura me los pone contigo, Nat! –Replicó el arquero sorprendiendo aún más a los tres hombres.

-¡Mi relación con Laura no tiene que ver con esto!

-¡Eres tú la que ha sacado el tema de los cuernos!

-¡Pero era para que vayas a hablar con tu maldito amante verde!

-¡No hables así de Bruces!

-¡Silencio! –Bramó Steve con su típica voz autoritaria de Capitán América acallando la infantil y reveladora pelea de los dos espías que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus sienes con una mano arrastrando sus dedos por sus cejas hasta acabar apretando un poco la parte superior de su tabique nasal, quería acabar con esto rápido puesto que no podía olvidar la tierna imagen del excéntrico y gatuno multimillonario esperándolo en la cama… "Céntrate Steve, hay que salvar esta situación" Finalmente suspiró resignado.- Tú –Señaló a Clint.- Ve a hablar con el Doctor Banner en este momento y no quiero peros. –Se giró hacia Natasha y la señalo.- Y Tú, Clint y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre guardar secretos y tampoco quiero peros. –Finalmente, ya con el arquero saliendo en dirección al laboratorio personal de su novio, se giró hacia Coulson y puso una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a todos los presentes, era la tétrica sonrisa que Steve ponía cuando estaba muy enfadado pero quería aparentar calma. (Ya la habían visto varias veces cuando Tony llegaba a tocar la fibra sensible del cap)- Ahora Agente Coulson, ¿Hay algún avance en conocer la identidad del culpable?

-No mucho, por esos nos vendría bien la ayuda de Star…

-Está enfermo, así que será imposible. –Le interrumpió aun con esa escalofriante sonrisa.- ¿Algo más?

-Si… -Contestó aún más que confuso por el estado del filántropo y la rápida negación del rubio, ahí había gato encerrado (nunca mejor dicho), pero no era momento de enfurecer más al capitán así que suspiró y miró directamente a Thor que observaba la situación desconcertado intentando asimilar toda la información que había recibido.- Creemos que hay asgardianos metidos en todo el asunto. Incluido Loki.

-¡¿Qué?! –Vociferó el dios incrédulo y, para que negarlo, algo molesto.- ¡Eso es imposible! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…

Antes de poder terminar Coulson le hizo una señal a Jarvis para que pusiera un video de seguridad de lo que parecía ser una sala de servidores donde de repente apareció una figura oscura de espaldas entre una magia verde reveladoramente parecida a la magia de su hermanastro, a los dos segundos la imagen se fue, dejando solo la típica pantalla en negro. Thor abrió la boca un par de veces buscando una respuesta lógica "Es imposible" se repitió mentalmente "A no ser…" El heredero de Asgard se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la terraza invocando a su Mjolnir.

-¡Heimdall! –Gritó para a los pocos segundos desaparecer en una luz multicolor.

Los tres últimos ocupantes de la habitación se miraron preocupados ante la inesperada reacción de su rubio compañero pero permanecieron en silencio. Finalmente Natasha decidió acompañar a Coulson a las bases de Shield para poder ayudar dejando a Steve solo en aquella sala reflexionando. Si Loki había logrado escapar de Asgard sería un temible contrincante, pero por ahora solo se debía, o más bien podía, concentrar en una cosa… Tony.


	6. Capítulo 6: Loki

Capítulo 6: Loki

* * *

Tony se encontraba sentado en la cama observando la flotante pantalla por la que había visto y escuchado todo lo sucedido en el salón del bar. Jugaba con su cola reflexionando sobre todo ello y pensando cuál sería su mejor movimiento para arreglar todo aquel malentendido, pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. No se movió ni un milímetro, sabía perfectamente que la persona que estaba entrando y cerrando la puerta delicadamente para avanzar lentamente hasta él era su rubio favorito. No dijo nada, solo esperó a que llegara a la cama y se sentará en el filo junto a él. El supersoldado así lo hizo y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza jugando un poco con sus orejas haciéndole casi ronronear por el gozoso roce.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó Steve intentando llamar la atención de su castaño y felino amigo.

-Observar los patéticos intentos del cabeza pájaro por hablar con mi pobre Brucie –Suspiró inclinándose inconscientemente hacia el capitán hasta quedar apoyado en el.- Ha sido un duro golpe para él, dudo mucho que el emplumado pueda hacer mucho en este momento, lo raro es que el Hulky no haya aparecido… mmm… creo que voy a abrir las puertas del laboratorio, puede ser interesante… rrr, rrr, rrr

Tanto Tony como Steve se quedaron inmóviles en un incómodo silencio. El rubio observaba al castaño impresionado y el multimillonario hombrecito se sonrojaba hasta lo imposible deseando que la tierra lo tragase.

-Tony, ¿Acabas de ronronear? –Preguntó el supersoldado aún boquiabierto.

-Yo... No… Yo… -Balbuceó el impactado genio huyendo del contacto del capitán casi saltando de la cama, pero las manos del soldado fueron más rápidas y lo lograron atrapar en el aire cogiéndolo por los costados en un movimiento rápido que incluso obligó al capitán a dar un salto para ponerse de pie y evitar estrellarse contra el suelo y de paso aplasta al pequeño Tony.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca –Comentó el rubio afianzando el agarre en el pequeño cuerpo que se retorcía entre sus manos y aprovechando para girarlo y tenerlo de frente. Tony estaba a su ver más adorable imposible: sus mejillas estaban intensamente sonrojadas, sus ojos estaba llorosos, sus orejitas caídas y temblaba un poco por la vergüenza. Steve no pudo evitar sonreírle de manera dulce.- Tranquilo Tony, no se lo diré a nadie… con una condición.

-¿U… una condición? –Preguntó el multimillonario trabándose por la inmensa vergüenza que sentía.

-Bueno más bien son dos, la primera es que tendrás que hacer todas, y con todas me refiero a TODAS, las comidas con nosotros en el comedor…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Todas en el comedor?! ¡Me niego! –Interrumpió el castaño intentando zafarse aún más del agarre.

-Vaya… -Dijo el capitán de manera un poco teatral.- Me pregunto qué clase de comentarios hará Clint cuando se entere de tus ronroneo, por no hablar de Nat y Thor…

-¡No! –Gritó el castaño con una clara desesperación.- Vale, haré TODAS las comidas con vosotros… en el comedor…

-Y segundo –Continuó el capitán con una sonrisa triunfal acercándose hasta las orejitas peludas del castaño.- Solo me dejaras a mí tocarte lo suficiente como para hacerte ronronear, ¿Entendido?

Tony se quedó inmóvil por el shock, no se lo podía crear, ¿Como su correcto capitán podía hacerle una proposición tan sugerente? ¿Estaba coqueteando? ¿Era una broma? Mil y una duda se apoderó de la mente del magnate que sentía que su cabeza iba a mil por hora. Por su parte el causante de la confusión del millonario permanecía en silencio un poco sonrojado y sorprendido por la reacción del castaño el cual se había quedado quieto y se había sonrojado aún más de lo que estaba. La verdad era que le había dicho eso a Tony para gastarle una pequeña broma, pero al ver la reacción del más joven supo de inmediato que no se iba a retractar de su segunda condición. No quería que nadie viera ese adorable rostro sonrojado que haría que hasta el más hetero de los hombres se lanzase sin pensarlo a por él. "Oh, mierda, ¿Rogers en que estás pensando? Es un hombre, no solo eso, es Tony, no debería….."

-Yo… -Se oyó la tímida voz del filántropo.- Yo…. Acepto.

Steve sonrió ampliamente olvidándose por completo de sus negativos pensamientos.

-Muy bien, buen chico. –Dijo moviendo con delicadeza sus manos para intentar hacerle cosquillas al más bajito que seguía colgado de ellas.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! –Dijo un poco molesto levantando sus orejas, pero el movimiento de las manos en sus costados comenzó a hacer efecto.- ¡Oye!... Steve… Para… Me haces cosquill… ¡Nyaa!

El capitán se quedó paralizado al oír ese maullido, que más que maullido había sonado a gemido, y se sonrojó tanto o más de lo que estaba el avergonzado Tony, el cual realmente había dado ese gemido por que el soldado con su tonto juego había rozado sus sensibles tetillas y lo había hecho gemir.

-Tony… Tú… -Antes de terminar el castaño arañó la cara del capitán obligándolo a soltarlo y ya en el suelo salió por patas dejando tras de sí a un confundido rubio sobándose la cara en la zona donde estaban las heridas.

-¡Steve, idiota! –Gritó antes de desaparecer por los pasillos de la torre.

* * *

-¡Bruce, por favor, déjame entrar! –Gritaba un desesperado Clint en la puerta del laboratorio.- ¡Por favor, déjame explicártelo!

Obviamente no recibió respuesta, después de todo Bruce era también bastante sensible y en ese momento no quería ni ver la rubia cabellera del arquero.

"Mierda, piensa, piensa, tiene que haber una forma de entrar…" Pensaba el desesperado espía "¿Ventanas? No, las del laboratorio son especiales a pruebas de bombas para proteger los productos químicos… ¿Los tubos de ventilación? No, Tony se enfadó la última vez y puso trampas por todo el recorrido… Piensa, piensa…" Antes de seguir ideando sus locos planes para intentar entrar en aquel laboratorio el clic del seguro de la puerta se escuchó haciéndole mirar a la puerta y luego a las cámaras. Sabía que no había sido Bruce el que la había abierto, así que solo había una persona capaz de ello. Sonrió un poco sin dejar de mirar las cámaras.

-Gracias.- Dijo antes de internarse en el abarrotado laboratorio.

* * *

-Mi príncipe. –Le saludó Heimdal haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No es tiempo para formalidades, mi viejo amigo, debes haber oído todo lo dicho por los midgardianos… ¿Es posible?

EL oscuro guardián del bifrost guardó silencio unos segundos observando el angustiado rostro del rubio heredero al trono de Asgard y suspiró buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Todo es posible. –Contestó llevando sus dorados ojos al castillo.- Puedo ver a su hermano en la celda donde se le encerró el día que volvió…. Pero, no sería la primera vez que el príncipe Loki se oculta de mi mirada… Y tanto la sala que le mostro el midgardiano hijo de Coul* por aquellas imágenes en movimiento como la celda del príncipe, cuando ocurrió lo sucedido no pude verlas, desaparecieron de mi vista.

-¿Estás seguro? –Preguntó el rubio con cierto tono desesperado. -¿Por qué no avisaste?

-Lo hice… pero no encontraron nada extraño…

El rubio observó al guardián durante unos segundos y finalmente dio un frustrado gruñido aflojando el agarre en su martillo y lo comenzó a girar para terminar volando a gran velocidad por las calles de la imponente ciudadela. Cuando hubo llegado a las puertas del castillo la voz ya se había corrido y lo esperaban su madre, Frigga, y sus amigos, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral y Sif acompañados de un gran número de soldados emocionados por la llegada de su príncipe. Emoción, que se desvaneció al ver la cara de pocos amigos del heredero al trono.

-¿Thor, hijo mío, que ocu…? –Intentó preguntar una preocupada Frigga quien fue ignorada por su hijo.

Thor no prestaba atención a nada solo había una cosa en su cabeza y esa era Loki. Ese idiota embustero parecía no tener suficiente con estar encerrado, quería que lo matasen y gustoso él lo haría.

El muy obcecado dios del trueno azotó la puerta de la prisión alertando a los guardias que se pusieron en guardia, pero al ver a su príncipe enfurecido entrando con un sequito (Formado por los mismos que estaban en las puertas de palacio) se apartaron enseguida tomando una posición marcial de saludo. Thor, como no, los volvió a ignorar y solo centró su vista en la primera celda de paredes formadas con barreras mágicas transparentes.

Loki, que hasta ese momento había permanecido relajado, si así podía llamarse, pues le dolía todo el cuerpo, en su pequeño diván tumbado fingiendo leer los libros que su amada madre le había traído, levantó la vista sobresaltado por el tremendo ruido de las puertas siendo casi derribadas y la imagen que obtuvo le produjo escalofrío. En la puerta, mirándole solo a él, estaba su amado y odiado Thor, y sí, no me he equivocado escribiendo, he dicho AMADO, porque Loki amaba con locura a Thor, pero no como su hermano, sino como la persona que querría siempre a su lado, con la que disfrutaría largas noches de pasión, un amor romántico que lo envenenaba, un amor que supo desde el principio imposible, aun no siendo hermanos. Thor lo estaba viendo, pero su mirada no demostraba ningún amor, algo que ya espera, solo una profunda ira, un fuego de furia que lo abrasaba, cosa que desconcertó al dios del engaño que no sabía muy bien el porqué, su castigo ya había sido enviado en la pasada noche, su mensaje grabado a fuego en su piel y ya no había conexión entre ellos más que la de un condenado y su verdugo.

Antes de que nadie reaccionara Thor avanzó y con un solo golpe de martillo rompió las barreras. Alcanzó a Loki, lo levantó por el cuello estrellándolo contra la pared y apretó su agarre hasta dejar sin respiración al moreno quien lo veía con puro terror en los ojos.

-¡No sé cómo lo has hecho! ¡Ni porque! ¡Pero espero que esta ilusión tuya pueda llevarte el mensaje! –Vociferó el rubio apretando aún más el agarre en el delicado cuello dejando oscuras marcas en él.- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, no volveré a dejar que destruyas mi segundo hogar!

"¿Segundo hogar?... Ah, Midgard…" Pensó el dios de las travesuras sintiendo como poco a poco se ahogaba "Debe de haber pasado algo y creé que he sido yo… quizás crea que sea mi venganza por el castigo… Como no… Yo ya no soy nada para él salvo un peligro… y un paria… al que hay que castigar de cualquier forma… Agg… No ahora… No comiences a llorar Loki… Estas muriendo en manos de él… Es lo mejor… Siempre lo quisiste… siempre lo quisiste desde la destrucción de Bifrost… Y más ahora… Pero… ¿Por qué duele tanto?... Solo no te resistas… Pronto todo acabará… Podrás dormir tranquilo… No llores…"

Las lágrimas del oji verde no se hicieron esperar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluso a Thor que observaba incrédulo como lo que pensaba que era una ilusión de su hermano lo miraba con miedo, luego con dolor y finalmente con resignación antes de cerras sus ojos dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas mojando la mano del rubio dios que seguía con el apretado agarre. "Oh por Odín, no es una ilusión, es Loki" Pensó, pero antes de poder quitar su agarre, su madre, Frigga, lo separó de su hermano con un potente hechizo que lo hizo volar unos cuantos metros. En cuanto la mano del rubio desapareció de su cuello, Loki cayó al suelo seminconsciente por la falta de oxígeno y notó como unos conocidos brazos lo rodeaban con amor y ternura.

-M… mama… -Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar con sus lastimada garganta mientras poco a poco abría los ojos para ver los azules orbes como el hielo de su madre cristalizados por las lágrimas.

-Estoy aquí mi niño… -Lo acalló la rubia mujer rodeándolo con más fuerza y meciéndolo con delicadeza.

Loki no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirse de nuevo como el niño mimado por su madre, pero sus amargas lágrimas no dejaban de salir ¿Por qué seguía vivo? ¿Dónde estaba Thor? ¿Por qué no lo había matado? Giró su cabeza un poco buscando la imponente figura de su hermano y lo encontró a unos metros levantándose tambaleante tras el golpe recibido por la magia de su madre. Otra vez no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo tan confundido, Loki sabía perfectamente que Frigga nunca le había mostrado el alcance de sus poderes, hasta hoy.

-Déjale… -Susurró volviendo sus vista de nuevo a su madre.- Déjale que me mate… Yo ya no quiero más… Si es en sus manos… Por su deseo…. Quiero morir…

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio al escuchar incrédulos la increíble confesión del dios de las travesuras, ¿Dónde estaba ese arrogante chico que intento aniquilar una civilización por ser "inferiores" a él? Frigga observó horrorizada a su hijo mientras negaba, a su vez Thor sentía como su alma se partía al oír la insospechada declaración de su hermano "¿Cómo he podido intentar matarlo? A mi pequeño hermano… A mi Loki" se preguntaba el rubio sintiéndose como basura.

-No… No lo permitiré… Nunca –Contestó la mujer entre lágrimas que seguían cayendo por su bello rostro.

Loki miró a su hermosa madre y dio gracias sonriendo por haberla tenido siempre junto a él, amándole y cuidándole.

-Figga… Mama… Gracias por todos estos años…. –Dijo levantando con dificultad su mano hasta apoyarla en la suave mejilla de su madre limpiando algunas lágrimas. Finalmente giró su cabeza hacia su amado rubio.- Thor… solo… se rápido… No quiero más castigo…

Thor negó sin comprender acercándose a ellos con paso tembloroso, pero Frigga no se lo permitió, creando una potente barrera a su alrededor.

-No te acerques, Thor, me da igual lo que pienses que ha hecho, no dejaré que lo mates. No dejaré que mates a mi niño, a tu hermano.

-Yo… No… -Balbuceó el rubio heredero sintiéndose como un monstruo y arrodillándose derrumbado ante ellos - Lo siento… Pensé que no era él… Que era una ilusión… Oh por Odin… ¿Qué he hecho?...

Frigga observó como el sufrimiento y el arrepentimiento llenaban los ojos de su primogénito y comprendió que todo había sido un desafortunado mal entendido que casi le había costado la vida a su pequeño hijo Jotun a manos de su hermano. Suspiró resignada "Vaya par de niños tontos están hechos…" pensó sonriendo con ternura y deshaciendo la barrera. Thor se alejó un poco, pero antes de decir nada Odin, padre de todos, apareció por la puerta.

-¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? –Exigió saber el anciano con su autoritaria voz y su mirada fija en la escena de su esposa abrazando a su ya inconsciente hijo Loki y a su otro hijo enfrente de ellos con una clara expresión de culpa y arrepentimiento.

-Padre de todos. –Reverenciaron todo los que no eran parte de la familia real mientras sentían la enorme tensión.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguien me va a contestar? –Volvió a preguntar Odin ignorando el saludo.

-Cariño… -Intentó explicarse Frigga, pero fue interrumpida.

-Yo… Yo… Casi lo mato… -Contestó el rubio dios del trueno alzando su mano hasta rozar con delicadeza las oscuras marcas que el mismo había dejado en el blanco cuello de "su" pequeño Loki.- Casi lo mato por una suposición… Oh… Por los dioses… Tenías razón padre, solo soy un necio ignorante e impulsivo… y esta vez casi le cuesta la vida a Loki… Oh… Loki… ¿Podrás perdonar a este hermano imbécil tuyo?

Padre de Todos observó la escena con una extraña mueca de satisfacción en la cara, después de todo él sabía del amor que se procesaban sus dos hijos, no por nada había sacrificado su ojo para beber de la fuente del conocimiento. Finalmente suspiró y se le ocurrió una genial idea.

-Thor, sí, eres aún muy necio, por eso serás castigado... –Concluyó el anciano con una triunfal sonrisa que desconcertó a todos.- Desde este momento Loki será tu responsabilidad, saldrá de prisión, se sellarán sus poderes y vivirá contigo en Midgar hasta nuevo aviso.

-Sí padre… ¡¿Qué?!


	7. Capítulo 7: Necesito tiempo

Holi! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero como ya dije en la actualización de mi otro fic Stuckony *Coff coff* leedlo, os gustara *Coff coff* mi portátil literalmente ardió y me he tirado tres meses sin ordenador y después he tenido que ponerme al día con cosas de clase, así que he tardado un poco más de lo previsto... Lo siento...

Bueno dicho esto os dejo la conti y espero que os guste, un besazo a tod s ^^

* * *

Capitulo 7: Necesito tiempo

* * *

Una vez la puerta abierta el arquero se internó con precaución en el laboratorio de su verde amante mientras miraba a todos lados buscando su figura.

-Bruce… -Murmuró sintiendo un nudo formarse en su pecho al hallarlo tirado en el sillón, que había en el fondo de la estancia, llorando desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba un almohadón afelpado que él mismo le había regalado.

-¡Fuera! ¡No quiero verte! –Le grito entrecortadamente por las lágrimas girándose para no tener que verlo, estaba tan dolido que incluso quería matarlo allí mismo.

-Bruce, por favor, escúchame… -Le suplicó sintiendo como su mundo se venía abajo al ser rechazado por su amado hombre verde.

-¡¿Qué te escuche?! –Le volvió a gritar comenzando a sentí una profunda rabia, había sido engañado y habían jugado con él- ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para qué me vuelvas a mentir?! ¡¿Para que puedas seguir jugando conmi…

No pudo terminar ya que Clint se había abalanzado sobre él y lo había girado quedando el rubio encima suya, con sus rostros peligrosamente juntos, dejándole una perfecta vista del rostro desesperado del arquero.

-No, Bruce… -Susurro suavemente con la voz rota rozando con sus dedos el rostro ajeno.- Nunca he jugado contigo... Yo te quiero, no, ¡Yo te amo! Eres mi todo. Laura y yo solo mantenemos el matrimonio por los niños, pero no nos queremos, por lo menos no como amantes… Bruce solo te amo a ti…

La sala quedó en silencio mientras el canoso doctor miraba a su amante analizándolo e intentando encontrar algún signo de mentira en su rostro, pero ¿Qué signo de mentira iba a encontrar en uno de los mejores espías de shield? Finalmente empujo con cuidado al otro incorporándose y quedando los dos sentados uno enfrente del otro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Tan poco confías en mí? –Murmuró bajito apartando su mirada y comenzando a temblar por culpa de la rabia y la tristeza contenida. Esa visión le provocó un punzante sentimiento de culpa al joven espia que solo atino a desviar la vista mordiéndose los labios.

.Yo… -Dudo entre hablar o no.- Yo tenía miedo…

El científico le miro como si de un raro espécimen se tratara, después de todo, todos conocían la falta de ese sentimiento del rubio y, por supuesto, su gusto por los riesgos para arañar la superficie de ese desconocido sentimiento.

-No me mires así Bruce, Solo he sentido miedo por ti y por mis hijos, tengo miedo a perderos, por eso no dije nada, por eso te lo oculte. –Clint tomó las manos de su amado entre las suyas como si fueran lo más valioso del mundo y se las llevó a la boca dejando en ellas un casto beso para después apoyar con delicadeza su frente en ellas.- Bruce, te amo, eres mi todo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. –Levantó su vista mirándole con ojos arrepentidos y suplicantes.- Lo siento, Bruce, por favor perdóname, lo siento, por favor Bruce no me dejes, no me odies…

Banner lo miro con cierto atisbo de perdón y con mucho amor, mezclado con dolor y rabia, y suspiró, lo iba a perdonar, ya lo sabía y lo sentía, pero no hoy, no en ese momento, primero le iba a hacer sufrir un poco más por haberle ocultado semejante secreto, así que apartó sus manos de su rubio amante con delicadeza y se levantó comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo en el marco sin girarse, pues sabía que si miraba atrás y lo veía tan destrozado como se veía el rubio solo podría correr hacia él y perdonarle en el momento.

-Necesito tiempo, Clint –Pronuncio con voz monótona y robótica antes de salir de allí a toda prisa, se sentía algo mejor, pero aún le dolía y solo le apetecía tomarse un largo baño y acostarse.

Por otro lado, Clint permaneció en silencio, un poco en Shock tras oír aquellas palabras de su amor y verlo salir así de la sala. La había cagado y ahora lo iba a pagarlo a base de bien. Dio un pequeño gruñido desesperado antes de comenzar a llorar desesperado.

* * *

Loki permanecía inconsciente en los brazo de su rubio "hermano" mientras Friga iba y venía con maletas, libros y bártulos para el nuevo viaje que iba a hacer el menor de sus hijos. Mientras, Thor la observaba un poco tenso por el nuevo mandato de su padre, después de todo iba a ser complicado explicárselo a sus amigos humanos, aunque el tener a Loki cerca le tranquilizaba y le hacía sentir un extraño y cálido sentimiento que le embriagaba por completo.

-Madre, no me puedo llevar todos esos ropajes y mucho menos esos conocimientos a Midgard, solo necesita un cambio de ropa hasta que el pequeño hombre de hierro encuentre ropajes midgardianos adecuados –Suspiro paciente el dios del trueno apartando con cuidado un mechón rebelde que caía en el rostro de su hermano.

La esposa de Odín miro al primogénito de sus hijos con el ceño fruncido en signo de desaprobación, ella conocía a Loki y sabía perfectamente que un cambio de ropa no iba a ser suficiente, pero finalmente cedió dejando "solo" una "pequeña" maleta (40kg de maleta de maleta ¬¬) con varios cambios de ropa y el libro de cuentos que ella les leía cuando eran pequeños. La rubia mujer suspiro satisfecha dándole la maleta a Thor para finalmente acercarse al moreno sonriendo con ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro y luego aquella gargantilla de cuero con decoraciones en plata y oro que sellaban su magia y, por buenaventura de la salud mental del mayor se su hijos, ocultaba las horribles marcas moradas de su cuello, no en su totalidad, pero sí en gran medida, obligando a acercarse mucho al hechicero para verle las marcas.

-Cuídalo… -Murmuro posando sus labios en la frente del moreno antes de clavar sus azules y algo fríos, por el enfado, ojos en los de Thor.- Ya ha sufrido bastante…

-Si Madre. –Contestó el rubio con determinación estrechando un poco más el inmóvil cuerpo entre sus brazos como símbolo de protección.- No permitiré que nadie lo toque…

-No es el daño físico lo que me preocupa, Thor. –Contestó rápidamente la mujer apartándose de sus dos hijos girándose para no verlos marchar.- Loki no está estable Psíquicamente, no te separes de él…

-Sí, madre… -Volvió a contestar, esta vez más inseguro, no entendía a lo que se refería su madre, después de todo tras la encarcelación de Loki no lo había visto y sinceramente no sabía cómo estaba, pero el haber llorado en público, en aquel desafortunado incidente, y el decir que estaba bien morir, le ponía en sobre aviso de lo mal que estaba su pequeño hermano. Finalmente Thor tomó la maleta y con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo a entender a Heimdall que era la hora de irse. El oscuro guardián abrió el bifröst con lentitud.- Adios… -Murmuró antes de desaparecer en el haz de luz.

-Estarán bien, mi reina… -Afirmó Heimdal cerrando el portal y sacando la espada que hacia la función de llave.

-Rezaré a los dioses para que sea así, viejo amigo… -Contestó la hermosa mujer antes de comenzar su camino de vuelta a palacio.

* * *

-¡Bruce! ¡Bruce! –Gritó un sonrojado y pequeño Stark al ver a su amigo al fondo del pasillo por el que corría totalmente avergonzado, por su anterior interacción con el capitán Rogers, antes de tirarse sobre él y hacer que los dos cayesen con la mala fortuna de que el pobre doctor se golpeara la cabeza con la pared.

-¡Tony! –Le regañó el moreno sobándose la cabeza adolorido.- ¡No te tires así sobre la gente!

-Lo siento… -Sollozó aferrándose en la camisa de su amigo aun rojo y con las orejas gachas.

Bruce suspiro al ver a su excéntrico amigo así y simplemente se acomodó en el suelo acariciándole un poco la cabeza.

-Ya… Ya… -Murmuró con voz suave antes de suspirar resignado a tomar su papel de amigo comprensivo escucha penas, aunque en ese momento no le apeteciese ni estar de pie.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Steve… -Volvió a sollozar pegándose un poco más a Banner.- Steve es un pervertido…

-Si, si, tienes razón, Steve es un perver… Espera, ¡¿Qué?! –Bruce salió de su modo amigo dador de razón incondicionalmente y le miro incrédulo.- ¡¿Steve?! ¡¿Nuestro Steve?! ¡¿El pulcro y siempre correcto Steve Rogers?! ¡¿ Mister nunca he roto un plato en mi vida?!

Tony asintió aferrándose aún más a la camisa del doctor mientras su sonrojamiento parecía empeorar a cada segundo.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?- Preguntó curioso, después de todo no siempre la pulcra imagen de Rogers podía ser mancillada.

-Mmm.. –Tony miró indeciso a su amigo y finalmente comenzó a hablar.- Me ha chantajeado para que solo ronroneé para él y me ha hecho cosquillas.

El Alter ego del Hulk no supo cómo reaccionar a eso, si no era riendo a carcajada pura lo que hizo enojar al pequeño y felino multimillonario.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! –Chilló bufando con su cola erizada por el enfado, o más bien berrinche.

-Tony… -Suspiro intentando calmar la risa.- Es probable que el cap solo estuviese jugando.

-No estaba jugando… -Gruño tapándose sus tetillas con sus manos sobre el bléiser totalmente sonrojado.- El me tocó aquí…

Bruce miró fijamente a Tony, era verdad que el cuerpo de su amigo estaba más sensible de lo normal y que un tonto jugueteo para él podía ser mucho más, pero tanto como para llegar a ello… De repente una idea se le vino a la cabeza, tomó al castaño por las muñecas apartando sus manos y comenzó a sobarle un poco el pecho ante la mirada primero incrédula y luego enfurecida del sobado.

-¡¿Qué coño estás haciendo?! –Gritó bufando y apartando las manos del otro casi a arañazos.

-Wow… -Rió el científico apartando sus manos de inmediato.- ¿Has reaccionado así con Steve?

Tony se quedó estático un segundo antes de apartar la mirada avergonzado y sin saber que decir. No, no había reaccionado así.

-Eso me lo tomaré como un no. –Sonrío el moreno antes de acariciar la sedosa cabeza de su amigo.- Quizás lo sentiste pervertido porque era Steve y te gusta…

-¡¿Qué?! –Chilló indignado y avergonzado a partes iguales.- ¡¿El anciano?! ¡¿A mí?! ¡No!

-¿Estás seguro?

El aludido permaneció en silencio recordando cada momento con el rubio, sus conversaciones superficiales, sus discusiones, sus largas horas en el taller con el rubio dibujando y el maquinando, su brillante sonrisa cuando le miraba, sus limpios y brillantes ojos cuando comprendía una de sus explicaciones de cualquier aparato moderno y por ultimo su apacible y atractivo rostro cuando se dormía en el sofá del taller mientras lo esperaba. Fue entonces cuando se percató del pequeño calorcito que sentía en su pecho con cada recuerdo y lo supo, eso que sentía no era camaradería, ni siquiera amor fraternal, no, eso era amor romántico.

-Mierda… -Gruño bajando sus orejas y ocultando su rostro en la camisa de su amigo.- Me he enamorado de ese idiota…

* * *

-El plan marcha según lo planeado, según nuestras fuentes Thor ya no está en la torre. –Sonó una grabe voz en la sombra de aquella sala oscura.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- Preguntó una dura e impaciente voz.

-Más del previsto, Stark está inactivo por enfermedad.- Volvió a contestar la primera voz.

-Perfecto, que comience la fase dos del plan, activa a los agentes de la zona, quiero vigilancia de la torre las 24 h del día.

-Como ordene.

-Dentro de poco nuestro esfuerzo será recompensado y nuestra organización llegara al lugar que le corresponde.

* * *

Lo sé, no tiene Stony, pero era necesario para la historia ya queda poco para que haya acción así que preparaos para lo bueno!


	8. Capitulo 8: Violación

IMPORTANTE: Antes de leer este capitulo, leed las modificaciones del capitulo 6 realizada hoy (21/11/2016)

* * *

Capítulo 8: Violación

* * *

Thor llegó a la torre, ya con el sol poniéndose, y a los primeros que vio fue a un destrozado Clint que lloraba con una botella de vodka mora en las manos junto a un desesperado capitán que lo intentaba consolar, ambos le miraron distraídamente mientras lo saludaban antes de percatarse del moreno bulto en sus brazos. El primero en reaccionar fue el arquero que se levantó de un salto pegándose a la pared contraria mientras la borrachera que tenía se le iba del susto al ver al atractivo hechicero.

-¿Qué coño hace él aquí? –Chilló el más bajito de los rubios señalando a Loki.

-¡Lenguaje! –Murmuró el cap saliendo del shock.- ¿Qué hace tu hermano aquí, Thor?

-Mmm… Simplificándolo un poco… Es la manera de padre de todos de castigarnos, a mí y a Loki, de un solo tiro… -Respondió dejando la maleta y tumbando a su hermano en el sofá con la mayor delicadeza que podía.- Tranquilos su magia está sellada, ahora mismo es casi como un mortal, solo que más fuerte…

-Entonces…. –murmuró Clint acercándose con cautela.- ¿El ya no puede… ya sabes… flasearme la cabeza y volverme un zombie a sus órdenes? –Sonrió macabro imaginándose las formas de hacerle pagar al moreno.

-No, no puede, pero no permitiré que nadie lo toque… -Gruño un poco enfurecido al darse cuenta de las intenciones del mortal.

Steve permaneció en silencio observando al inconsciente hechicero hasta que se fijó en aquella gargantilla, o más bien en lo que ocultaba, lo que le hizo mirar desconcertado a Thor, ¿El bonachón de su amigo era el culpable de aquellas marcas? ¿Era por esas marcas, claro signo de estrangulación, que el más joven de los Asgardianos permanecía inconsciente? En un pequeño ataque de curiosidad el supersoldado tomo la muñeca del moreno comprobando su pulso, lo que no pasó desapercibido para los otros dos rubios, sobre todo para el mayor que apartó la mirada sintiendo como la culpa lo comía por dentro.

-Está vivo, no tienes que comprobarlo. –Gruñó irritado por esa pesadez en el pecho que sentía.- ¿Dónde se encuentra el pequeño hombre gato?

-Entrando por la puerta grandullón… -Se anunció el multimillonario que ya había sido informado por su IA.- Déjame adivinar quieres que deje a Loki, nuestro antiguo enemigo, el mismo que intento destruir nueva york y que casi derriba este mismo edificio, quedarse aquí, ¿A que sí?

Thor asintió con ojos de cachorro sin decir ninguna palabra solo esperando el veredicto del castaño, después de todo esa era su casa, aunque aún le costase comprender eso de la propiedad siendo un príncipe mimado.

Tony observó al rubio y luego al moreno y suspiró acercándose al hechizo hasta literalmente montarse encima observándolo de cerca y fijándose en la gargantilla y, como el cap, en las marcas bajo de ella. Posó su castaña mirada en Thor con una expresión de incredulidad y luego se bajó del moreno caminando hacia la puerta.

-Está bien, de todas formas el cuernitos me cae bien, eso sí, tú te encargas de que los demás acepten, incluido Fury –Suspiró parándose en la puerta.- Jarvis, orgullo de tu papi, haz el favor de preparar la habitación de al lado de Thor y compra ropa de la talla del cuernitos, alta costura, algo me dice que si no es lo mejor el muy cabrón se quejará hasta la saciedad –Dijo en voz descaradamente alta.- Por cierto, dice Bruce que si no le molesta en el laboratorio no le importa que la histérica se quede.

El dios del trueno solo pudo atinar a sonreír en agradecimiento y volverse hacia los otros dos rubios en busca de su respuesta.

-Si su magia está sellada y lo tienes bajo vigilancia no me importa que se quede. –Murmuró Steve con una suave sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Clint mirando al cap.- ¿Tú también lo apoyas? ¡Mierda! ¡Maldita presión de grupo! ¡Está bien, pero que no se acerque a mí a menos de 6 metros!

El Asgardiano sonrío de oreja a oreja y se abalanzó sobre los otros dos dándole un gran abrazo de oso.

-Gracias, amigos, ¿Podéis cuidar de él mientras hablo con Natasha, el hijo de Coul y con el furioso jefe de Shield sobre su estancia?

-Claro… -Murmuró Steve un poco inseguro.- Mientras puedo llevarlo a la enfermería para que lo revisen.

Thor asintió con el rostro un poco más serio antes de convocar a su mjolnir y salir volando en dirección cuartel secreto de Shield.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos los vengadores se reunieron en el comedor para desayunar. El ambiente era tenso, muy tenso, por un lado teníamos a Clint y a Banner sentados en partes opuestas de la mesa lanzándose furtivas miradas, por otro estaba Tony que rehuía todas las miradas del cap y por ultimo estaba una indignada Natasha con un nervioso Thor que la miraba con ojos de cachorros.

-Thor deja de mirarme así –Le regaño la pelirroja mujer tomando su ya típico té verde con pastas.

-Pero… Natt… -Contestó con un tono infantil el enorme rubio.

-No, Thor, me da igual que Fury y los demás te hayan dado permiso, no pienso vivir bajo el mismo techo que el psicópata de tu hermano.

-Pero, ya no es igual, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Un no es un no, Thor… -Le cortó.

La sala quedó en silencio con el ambiente aún más cargado hasta que la robótica voz de Jarvis sonó fuerte y clara.

-Señor, Tenemos un problema en la enfermería, el señor odinson ha despertado y está entrando en un episodio de ansiedad y pánico.

-Mierda… -Gruñó Thor saliendo a toda velocidad de allí seguido de Bruce y Natasha, esta última porque sentía una gran curiosidad de ver al dios del engaño en pánico.

* * *

-¿Por qué me estas evitando? ¿He hecho algo mal? –Preguntó un poco ansioso Steve siguiendo al multimillonario por los pasillos.

Tras el anuncio de Jarvis se quedaron solos en el comedor Clint, Tony y él y cuando intentó hablar con el genio, tras la marcha del arquero a su nido, este prácticamente le ignoró y salió de allí a toda velocidad.

-No sé de lo que hablas, yo no te estoy evitando… -Murmuró el castaño nervioso mientras aumentaba el paso hacia el taller, la verdad era que desde aquella conversación con Bruce el solo ver al rubio hacía que su corazón se acelerara y los colores se le subieran en menos de un segundo mientras mil y una imagen comprometida de ellos dos volara por su vivaz imaginación.

-¿Y entonces esto que es? – Preguntó el rubio ya un poco molesto acelerando el paso de igual manera hasta atrapar uno de los brazos del filántropo deteniéndolo.- Si esto es por lo de ayer, lo siento, no quería tocarte de aquella manera…

\- No es eso… -Murmuró sintiendo como se le rompía un poco el corazón al saber que el otro no tenía la intención de tocarle de aquella manera, algo que ya sabía, después de todo, Steve nunca lo amaría, no a él, no al egocéntrico mercader de la muerte. Intentó zafarse de su agarre al sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir con furia sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Steve lo obligó a girarse y lo que vio le partió el alma, Tony lloraba con un rostro lleno de pena y dolor. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar así, es decir, ya lo había visto llorar y más ahora debido a que el castaño no podía ocultar sus emociones por sus cambios hormonales, pero nunca lo había visto con semejante rostro de sufrimiento.

-¿Tony? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué anda mal? –Exclamó desesperado el rubio arrodillándose para quedar a su altura y tomándolo del rostro con delicadeza para intentar calmarlo.

Tony no contestó simplemente siguió llorando su amor no correspondido ante el causante de su sufrimiento antes de abrazarse a él y ser mecido y estrujado por aquellos fuertes brazos hasta que prácticamente se durmió del agotamiento de llorar mientras escuchaba la suave voz del capitán que intentaba reconfortarlo.

Lo que menos se esperaba la espía pelirroja era encontrarse aquella lastimera imagen del engreído dios del engaño tirado en un rincón de la sala de enfermería hecho una bola, temblando y sollozando. ¿Qué coño le habían hecho para llegar a aquello? Pero esa escena no fue la más impactante, si no la reacción del moreno al oír la voz de Thor, el cual se incorporó tembloroso mirando con autentico terror al rubio antes de alejarse de él lo máximo posible gritando y pataleando cuando el otro se le acercó y lo abrazo inmovilizándolo poniéndolo más histérico aún.

* * *

 _(Para que el comportamiento de Loki sea mas creíble he cambiado un poco el capitulo 6, detalles sin importancia que ahora cobraran sentido y a la larga será importante)_

-Loki tranquilízate, no te voy a hacer nada, estas a salvo… Yo… lo siento… -Murmuraba el rubio en el oído del moreno acallando sus gritos y pataleos y provocando sus furiosas lágrimas.

"¿A salvo? ¿Qué lo sentía? ¿No era él la mente tras fustigamiento?" Pensó el moreno cansado ya de fingir estar bien, ya no quería más de aquello solo quería dormir eternamente.

-¿Qué sientes…? –Murmuró el moreno entre sollozos.- Tu mensaje fue claro… Solo acaba con el castigo de una vez y mátame… De todas formas, seguro que tu mensajero te contó con detalle mi sufrimiento y humillación…. –concluyó con voz fría dejandose hacer, casi deshinchándose, como ya he dicho, ya no quería más, estaba cansado, solo quería que acabara rápido.

Thor le miro sin entender y entonces Bruce pronuncio aquellas palabras que le helaron la sangre.

-Thor… El escáner de Jarvis muestra claros signos de violación…

La sala se quedó en un tenso silencio solo roto por los lastimeros y semisilencioso sollozos del hechicero.

-¿Qué? –Fue lo máximo que pudo pronunciar el dios del trueno observando al doctor en estado de Shock.

-No hay error, Thor… Tenemos que tratar a tu hermano… Suéltalo… -Murmuró el científico lo más calmado posible intentando que la situación no le superase.

-No… -Se negó el rubio posando su mirada en su pequeño hermano comprendiendo ahora mejor el vulnerable estado de ese y sintiendo una ira jamás conocida por él.- ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –Exigió saber obligando al moreno a mirarlo.

-Tú -Sollozó frío y cortante.- No le ví la cara, pero el mensaje era claro: "Este es el castigo ordenado por Thor" Él lo repetía mientas… -No pudo terminar la frase sintiendo nauseas de sí mismo, de su situación.

Thor se quedó pálido ante aquella afirmación, en shock, ¿Quién había sido el cabrón que le había hecho aquello a su Loki y en su nombre? El rubio trago saliva y de nuevo obligo al moreno a verlo a los ojos.

-Loki, mírame, mírame a los ojos. Tu eres el dios de las mentiras, tu eres el único que puede ver a través de ella, ahora, mírame a los ojos y comprueba mi determinación. Yo nunca ordené semejante y brutal acto, nunca lo ordenaría y menos a alguien querido. Dicho esto te prometo por mi vida que encontrare al culpable y lo haré pagar con dolor y sangre…

El moreno observo a su hermano y, como bien había dicho el rubio, comprobó la veracidad de sus palabras provocándole un alivio y consuelo que jamás tras aquella experiencia creyó sentir.

-Dices la verdad… -Murmuro entre sollozos con una sincera, pero apagada y debil sonrisa en el rostro.- Dices la verdad…

El hechicero cayó de nuevo inconsciente en los brazos del mayor, quizás por el alivio tras saber que el rubio no era el que le había hecho aquello, lo que provocó que el dios del trueno se asustara de sobremanera. Fue entonces cuando Natasha entro en escena.

-Calma, Thor, solo está dormido, ponlo en la camilla, Bruce cuidará de él… -Murmuró con una voz sorprendentemente suave y maternal.

El rubio obedeció con toda la delicadeza que pudo y acarició el oscuro cabello de su pequeño hermano antes de juntar sus frentes.

-Pagarán por lo que te han hecho, lo juro…

Dicho aquello le encomendó el cuidado de su joven hermano al hombre verde y marchó con presura de nuevo a Asgard, si alguien sabía algo esos eran Heimdal o su padre.


End file.
